Sparkles
Sparkles is a streamlined tank character from Cheap Town. Personality Sparkles is a kind but fussy streamlined character. With a habit of keeping her paintwork pristine and buffers buffed to the best, she's a hard worker who sometimes has trouble getting to do dirty work, like collecting cars of sooty rock or coal from the quarries. She likes to keep right on schedule and does her best not to be late! Despite her fastidious ways, she's a very motherly and caring character whose always ready to be there is anyone needs a buffer to cry on. Technical Details Basis Sparkles is based on a soda can. 3BA8DC9F-C7CB-4FDB-A955-76A99EFF1F03.jpeg|Sparkles' basis Livery Sparkles is painted blue. Her right eye is larger than her left eye, and she has a maniacal, toothy grin, with bubbles foaming from it. She has chips of color off of her can, revealing the silver behind it. She has eyelashes. Appearances Main Series *'Season 1' - Sydney to the Rescue (cameo) and Maliah the Harbour Human Music Videos *'2014' - Roll Along (cameo) Trivia *She is the first female Grossery in the franchise. *Sparkles is similar to Stinky Soda, a Trashie from Series 1 of the Trash Pack. She is also similar to Soda Pops, a Series 1 Shopkin. *In the Grossery Gang web series, she is given the name Sparkles. She is voiced by Laila Berzins. *It was revealed in Mount Yuck (Part 3), that when she gets angry, her fizz grows stronger, to the point that she can rocket off thanks to it. *The Toy Fair poster of her colored her as dark green, a color that none of her figures were released in. This color was used for her prototype cartoon design as well, possibly hinting that this was the color she was meant to be as a figure. This same static art of her is still used in the standee models at Toys R Us to promote the franchise. *An image from the Canadian Grossery Gang webite portrays her static art red, just like one of her variants. *Buzzed Energy Drink, a Series 2 Scummy Sodas member, heavily resembles her. *Her preliminary static art had her eyes crossed in different directions than they are now. *She is depicted with white teeth in her static art, while her figure depicts her with yellowed teeth. *In the webseries, she did not debut along with the other Series 1 characters, instead first appearing in Mount Yuck (Part 2). *In The Grossery Game, she retains her eyelashes for her collectable model. *A parody of her, along with Shoccoli and Rotting Toothpaste, appears on a 2017 Wacky Packages sticker. Her parody is colored red, similar to one of her variants. She also has arms, similar to the webseries. *The Series 1 Regular Pack is named after her. *Both she and Knot Nice Pretzel have collector cards that reference Elvis Presley. *Without her teeth gritted, she has a pair of pressed-together buck teeth. This is most noticable in the webseries. Category:Characters